


Unreal

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Carmilla the writer, I really don't know, Previous Carmilla/Ell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay." the brunette said, "It's okay, I understand."<br/> She didn't understand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreal

 The room seemed far too empty.  
That was apparent to Carmilla, who was typing on her laptop while occupying the emptiest room that she'd ever had the displeasure of attempting to write in. She had what she suspected was a scrutinizing glare on her face as she typed, deleted, and re-typed the story she was working on. Her head hurt and the empty walls were screaming at her to leave such an unfamiliar and haunting setting, but she couldn't just leave. The teen looked at the time in the corner of her screen.  
 5:14 pm  
 She couldn't even last fifteen minutes. 'That's a new low, Mir...' Carmilla frowned at the voice echoing through her head.  
 'Carmilla Karnstein; seventeen years of age; senior at Silas High School; girlfriend to Ell-'  
 'Carmilla Karnstein; seventeen years of age; senior at Silas High School; not in a relationship.'  
  'Carmilla Karnstein; seventeen years of age; senior at Silas High School; not in a relationship.'  
 Maybe if she repeated it enough, it would feel real. It didn't feel real; not yet.  
 'Carmilla Karnstein; seventeen years of age; senior at Silas High School; not in a relationship.'  
 She tried to focus on the screen before her. The cursor seemed to be mocking her at it waited for her to start typing. 'It doesn't work like this', she wanted to scream, 'I can't do this here.'  
 5:15 pm  
 'Seriously, Mir? You know I'm the only person who could ever give you feelings to write about.'  
 'Carmilla Karnstein; seventeen years of age; senior at Silas High School; not in a relationship.'  
 'Don't just write me away like that, Mir. You can run away and change your name; I don't care. You can't just write me away like that. I'm not that easy to get rid of.'  
 'CARMILLA KARNSTEIN; SEVENTEEN YEARS OF AGE; SENIOR AT SILAS HIGH SCHOOL; NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP.'  
 Carmilla looked at her screen with a strange, agonizing happiness and read aloud the words that she had typed.  
 "Hope looked at Regret with a small smile. "You're better than that, love."  
 Regret didn't answer. She shifted, pulling on her backpack straps tighter as if the action would make even the slightest difference. Her hand was on the doorknob and her heart was racing. 'Don't lose your courage now.'  
 With that thought fresh in her mind, the girl walked out, slamming the door shut behind her. Hope smiled sadly and nodded.  
 "It's okay." the brunette said, "It's okay, I understand."  
 She didn't understand."  
 Carmilla sighed at looked at the clock.  
 5:26 pm  
 She pressed the save button and walked out of the suddenly stifling room.


End file.
